


An Almost Endless Story

by AFey



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Many people think they know Bree, but there is only one person who truly sees below the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can sort of imagine a Mary Alice voiceover with this one. That is, if the narration was this long and the show went down this road...

Routine and order are the two words most people associate with Bree Van de Kamp. Her days are structured in such a way that nothing is left to chance. 

Uptight and repressed are what the men in Wisteria Lane think whenever they lay eyes on the wife of Rex Van de Kamp. They see her perfect hair and crease-free clothes and cannot imagine that passion and spontaneity ever overwhelm her.

Religious and law-abiding are what the congregation at Fairview Presbyterian see when Bree attends church every Sunday. To honour and obey are the vows they believe guide her every waking moment.

But almost everyone is wrong.

Lynette Scavo knows that Bree actually appreciates unpredictability and disorder. Her gasps of pleasure when Lynette surprises her in bed are testament to this fact. The haste and disregard with which she discards her clothes are the highlight of Lynette’s week.

Bree’s neighbour is endlessly fascinated by her uninhibited approach to sex and the relaxing glow that overcomes Bree when they finish. Lynette is certain not even Rex has witnessed his wife's impulsive drive to achieve orgasm nor her fervent desire to reciprocate the favour.

While God and his rules are not really her thing, Lynette knows they've both broken at least two commandments. Coveting and adultery are forbidden acts that are no longer taboo. And when it comes to the laws of man, they're both selective. Neither likes to confine their passion to the privacy of indoors.

Uninvited and unexpected are two words that describe the feelings between Bree and Lynette. Welcome yet doomed are two more. For while both of them treasure the time they spend together, they're well aware it will eventually end.


End file.
